


To each his own

by dcpurplecloud23



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Awkward Sexual Situations, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mutual Pining, Older Damian Wayne, Pining, Plot Twists, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcpurplecloud23/pseuds/dcpurplecloud23
Summary: With Gotham City banning vigilantism, it seems like things can't go any worse. Until Batman disbands the entire Batfamily and he separates the better half of the vigilantes from the lower level vigilantes. And to make matters even more worse, you're stuck with his son, Damian Wayne. This just might be the worse year of your life.Set in an AU
Relationships: Batgirl (DCU)/Reader, Cassandra Cain & Reader, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne/Reader, Duke Thomas/Reader, Harper Row & Reader, Robin (DCU)/Reader, Stephanie Brown & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Disbanded

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I figured since Black Bat wasn't taken (or maybe it is rn in Rebirth idk, don't sue me DC) because Cassandra's Orphan, that'd I'd use it for the reader.  
> Also reader is Renee Montoya's niece
> 
> Also I'm doing this story and the other one so :p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good lasts forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes, another fic I will be starting. Don't worry though, I will continue my other one as well!

**Time: 17:56**

**Location: Batcave, Gotham City, USA.**

Bruce had called you all in the Batcave for something important and he wanted everyone in their uniform. So you all went. You walked side by side with Stephanie, Cass, Harper, and Duke until you reached the long table placed in there. There, you sat until everyone else came in.

Then they all came and sat. Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Hood, Red Robin, Batwing, Batwoman, and Robin came in in all their glory. Sometimes you wish you had your camera to take a photo of something _so_ breath-taking.

"I appreciate you all joining me in this meeting," Batman said, his husky deep voice echoing throughout the cave, "but it's time I finally brought the matter to hand."

_Oh._

You all knew what he was talking about. He was talking about Gotham City and it's new "policies". Gotham City hasn't exactly been itself since Jim Gordon died (neither has Barbara too) and crime had increased rapidly. So, the city all turned its back on you guys, making vigilantism illegal now. The cops are now more dirtier, brutal, and if they hated you guys before, they loathed your entire existence _now_. Anyone who was caught doing vigilante work, was severely punished, imprisoned, or killed on sight, depending on what vigilante you were off course.

Bruce continued, "Gotham City doesn't trust vigilantes, you know that as much as I do. Gotham's gotten worse in crime and it doesn't help that more than 75% of the cops are with them. Since they seem to think that _we_ are the origin for those crimes, they deemed us illegal. Which means there's only one choice to solve that-"

"You're not doing what we think you're doing right Bruce?" Barbara asked.

"I'm sorry Barbara, but it's the only choice we have-" but Bruce was cut off.

"No that's not the only choice, you don't have to force us to hang up the cape, there are other ways we can avoid police punishment," Barbara said, "we can-we can-you can separate us, you don't have to punish the whole team and force them to retire. You can separate them from the vigilantes that need to be out there and from those who don't."

Bruce pondered the thought, "hmm, maybe but it doesn't matter how many less vigilantes there are out there- even if there's so much as _one_ \- you'll get punished or _worse_. And I can't risk any of you getting punished on _my_ account."

"Bruce we fight with you not for you," Nightwing stated, "us choosing to fight with you, is us getting hurt on _our_ account, not yours."

Bruce sighed, "if- if we were to split up- it'd be my call, no one else's, what I say goes- and if you don't like it- then your off of _my_ team, understand?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And if we're not on your team," you started, "then we're retired, for good?"

"Unless the government decides to have a change of heart, then yes Y/n." Bruce responded.

He thought for a moment.

"If I call out your name, you stay working as your mantel, but if I don't, you're _done_. I'll be separating you based on your fighting skills and ability to keep out of the law's way."

Everyone nodded and you can already see the smirk on Damian's face, he was so sure he'd be called. _Arrogant little-stop Y/n, he hasn't even insulted you yet_ , you thought.

Batman cleared his throat, "Nightwing, Batwoman, Batgirl, Red Hood, Red Robin, Orphan, and Batwing," Damian's smirk fell, "the rest of you are _off_ -"

"NO THIS ISN'T FAIR, HOW IS DRAKE ON YOUR TEAM AND I'M NOT?" Damian shouted, "I'M A BETTER FIGHTER THAN HIM AND ALL OF THEM!!"

"Damian that's enough, you all agreed to it, so you knew what you were getting yourself into, so that's it, you're _off_."

Damian moved from his chair, "we'll see about that," then he left.

Bruce then turned back to everyone else, "if I didn't call your name, _leave_."

So you, Spoiler, Bluebird, and Signal left. Sure you all hated it, but you all agreed to it and fighting it would only make things worse.

"Wait!" Orphan said, "I-I fight for you Batman but, they my friends, they teach me love, and how to be normal person," you smiled, "that is more powerful than a fist can deliver to person. I'm sorry but, I go with them." She finished.

 _Wait so Orphans going with us?!_ , you thought.

"Then so be it," Bruce said.

And then you all left walking side by side like you first entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!  
> Leave a kudos! :p


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys decide it's time to work with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go

**Time: 22:49**

**Location: Your Studio, Gotham City**

To say getting a full 8 hours of sleep instead of going out at night and fighting crime was better, was DEFINITELY an overstatement. See, your body had gotten used to you going out at night and coming back in around 4, so you had gotten used to sleeping a good 4 hours. But when you didn't go out tonight? Yeah, your body was more awake then when you first woke up. Which sucked, especially since you were supposed to stay home and not go out, for anything.

You'd go on your phone, except anyone you wanted to talk to right now was doing one of 3 things. Sleeping, watching TV (which you would do except due to Gotham City being Gotham City, someone cut out the power to yourneighborhood), or if you're anything like Damian, training. Non. Stop.

Not that you'd want to chat with him, he was an arrogant asshole, but that body? Dear God sometimes you couldn't help but just stare at it. What happened to his 10 and 13 year old body? He was so much _lean_ and young. But then he grew up, and 13 year old Damian was no more. Now it was 19 year old-v-body-shape-5'11-Damian Wayne with a deep, husky voice. Almost similar to his father's in a way. And damn did he look good in his Robin uniform. Especially with how good it highlighted his muscles and how well his mask fit on his perfectly structured cheekbones. But personality speaks louder than looks because _damn_ did you want to smack him and more.

Anyway, there was of course one thing you could do but...wouldn't it consider being vigilante work? Plus you really couldn't go out at night especially since people weren't allowed out of their homes past 11 unless you had a work thing. And by the time you reached your location of interest, it would be well past 11 and you'd probably have to camp there.

 _Fuck it_ , you thought.

So you grabbed a duffle bag and packed what you needed. You got a sleeping bag, a pillow, an extra blanket, snacks, your laptop (hopefully the power worked there), and your phone.

Then you headed out the door.

***20 minutes later***

**Location: Somewhere in Gotham City**

"Thank you!" You said to the cab driver as he dropped you off at your destination and you gave him your money. Then you got your bag out and stepped out of the cab. And here you were, where you needed to be. Of course you hadn't been here for a long time, though you figured for what was happening right now, would be the best way to help without actively doing vigilante work.

Here you were, at what you called it, your Radio Tower.

You'd found it when you were coming back from patrol. You'd always passed by it but never really wondered what it was, since no gangs that you knew if hung out around there. It was just a radio tower on top of a small hotel that housed probably 15 or 20 rooms, was what you figured out. You later found out that it was indeed a hotel that housed very little people. Wasn't very popular as the price was high for one room of one night and it was basically small and crappy. Then the same people thought it would be a great idea to start a radio channel. So they built this high radio tower, that you were surprised hasn't been struck by lightning yet, and used it for a couple of years before the radio station got less and less popular. So they abandoned it.

And when you saw that it had been unoccupied for the longest, you moved some of your stuff in there, well your computer stuff. Occasionally you'd camp out there but didn't do it a lot in fear of the previous owners coming back and kicking you out. You even managed to keep it clean. Even put running water and electricity in it, of course you didn't pay those bills as you rerouted them to villans like the Penguin or Black Mask, both of which owned things that would make bills like that. But now that you were here, you figured maybe it isn't only for you. Maybe it could be for others too.

You opened the front door to it and went inside, then climbed up the 5 sets of stairs to get to the top one. Once there, you put your bag on the floor and walked across the room. The room you're in being the one they considered the "ball room" when they had the hotel up and running. It was big enough to take up an entire floor so you deemed it your own personal "little house".

You walked across the room and to your destination. Once you were there, you set up your laptop by your bigger computer. Then you turned it on and boom-it's like you had your own personal "Batcomputer". Of course the Batcomputer was bigger and better.

So you started to monitor the city cams but you were careful because there was a chance Barbara could be on. You looked around trying to see if anything was suspicious and to no luck. After 3 hours monitoring, you were tired so you got out your sleeping bag then went to bed.

\---

When you awoke, it took you a moment to realize where you were. When you did, you got up and made your way to the bathroom you managed to fix up. You took a shower (you had brought soap, shampoo, and conditioner) and brushed your teeth. And after you were done with everything, you decided to call up some people.

\--

You were waiting on the first floor of the tower when you heard a knock. And like clock work, here they were, Cass, Duke, Steph, and Harper. So you opened the door and let them in.

"So...what exactly is this place?" Duke asked.

"Yeah and why are we here?" Steph said.

"Well," you started, "I couldn't go to sleep last night so I started thinking. If Batman and the law won't let us do vigilante work, then we'll take it in our own hands and help out another way." You finished, smiling.

"And that would be-??" Harper asked.

You stood back and held your hands up, "here, right here, in this tower/hotel."

"Wait wait wait," Steph paused, "you want to continue doing _that_ kind of work in this-" she touched a wall of the building, " _this_."

"Well it's better than nothing," Harper responded.

"And where exactly are we supposed to do it? And what kind of 'work' are we doing here??" Duke asked.

"Well we'd be training, watching the city cams, and just helping out behind the scenes!" You said, "oh and we'd be working upstairs!"

"Okay, cool," Harper said.

"I'm in," Steph said.

Cass just nodded.

"Okay," Duke said, "does Batman know about this?"

"No he doesn't," a husky voice said from one of the dark corners of the room. The voice stepped out and it revealed to be Damian Wayne, _great_.

"How did you get in? I have security?" You asked.

"The security's a joke and the creator has a mind of a blind rat, he said.

You scowled, "you little-"

"Why are you here Damian?" Steph asked.

He walked towards you, "well after I saw Y/l/n sneaking out of her studio and coming here, I figured she must be up to something-"

"What were you doing watching me?" You asked shock evident on your face.

"Don't feel special Y/l/n, I was simply surveying the neighborhood."

"So why were you doing mine?"

You saw his face-wait- _flush?_

"I-I was doing it to all of them, I considered it my last patrol," he cleared his throat, "anyway, when I saw everyone coming here I figured it had something to do with our, _nightly activites,_ so I snuck in through the window." He leaned down and went close to your face, " _great security you have_."

You backed away from, "yeah but I invited them for a _reason_. You had no business coming here, this doesn't concern you!"

"Maybe you're right," he started walking around the others, "maybe I do have no business being here-"

"You don't!-"

"-but," he walked towards you again, he leaned down, his face coming closer to you again, his hot breath on your face, " _you need me_."

He removed his face from you, but only a little, and you were sure everyone saw the blush on your face. He smirked at that, "you need me to get you intel from the Batcave."

"No I don't-"

"I'm the only one that can get in my father's house and cave to see what they're working on, I can make sure they don't interfere with-whatever you plan on doing here."

You contemplated it for a moment.

"Think about it, I can make sure they're blind to what you're doing and get you money for supplies-"

"Why do you want to help?" You asked.

He stared at you for a moment and you could've sworn he looked down at your lips for the slightest of moments, "because, I want in."

Deciding you were uncomfortable with how close you were, you moved to stand by Duke who was currently dumbfounded, "what's the catch?"

He straighted himself, "no catch, just me wanting to be on this," he looked around, " _team_."

"That's not very Damian-like though," Steph said.

"Then consider it a rebirth of me, only a minor one though," he smirked.

"So you'll get us intel on them?" You inquired.

"And money for supplies, yes," he said smirking.

 _That smirk, that doesn't seem right,_ you thought. But of course, you brushed it away.

"Okay, fine, but if you're up to something," you walked to him, "if you seem suspicious even for a minute, I'll have Cass break your legs,"

You turned to Cassandra, "right Cass?"

"Yes Y/n, do not make her regret it Damian," Cassandra spoke.

"Of course," Damian turned to you, "now, let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh yes sexual tension, the best👌


	3. The Outsmarting of Damian Wayne Vol. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be a kinda relationship development of some kind. So basically yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian being a snarky shit.

As it turns out, Damian did what he said he'd do. He was able to get money from his father which provided you guys with the things you needed. He got you guys beds, since you guys would be staying there ~~just like the Teen Titans~~ , he was able to get more bathrooms fixed for you guys to have your own, training equipment ~~which was a pro for you to see Damian to work out~~ , and some more computer equipment.

When you asked Damian if his father would get curious as to where all that money went, he simply replied with, _"the amount of money just spent wouldn't even make a dent in his account, let alone be enough to make him notice. I thought you would have figured it out by now."_

You only glared at him at that comment.

And after everything was set up, you guys finally rejoiced at having it all done. Well half-done.

"So this is kinda like a Titans Tower and we're the Teen Titans?" Harper asked.

"TT, don't lower yourself to those fools," Damian replied.

Steph gasped, "did you just compliment us Damian?"

"I never said you weren't fools yourself, you're just a little better than them," he remarked.

And for that you elbowed his arm. Which earned a scowled from him.

\--

Living with Duke, Harper, Cass, and Stephanie was fine and all. But it was Damian who made things a living hell. You were fine before with the snarky comments and disdainful looks, but now? You had to deal with that _everyday_. Since he moved from Wayne manor to this _Radio Tower,_ he made those comments all the time. And since you spent most of your time there than anyone else, you got the worst end of it.

To the, _you should work out more, you don't fight so good, train harder, you all are idiots, do you like your face hitting the floor,_ to the practical, _TT._ Of course those dialogues were reflected to Harper, Steph, and Duke, not so much you and Cass. And if it was one of you would hit him back. Occasionally you would win in sparring with him and he would still make some other snarky remark. And by God did you want to slap him.

But oh well, today was a new day and you were planning on giving him one last chance before you would do something about it. If today went well with no ugly reply from him then good, but if he does so much as make a comment about your _shoes or the way you fucking breathe_ , you were gonna loose it with him.

So you got up at around 5 in the morning, did your morning (dawn) routine in the bathroom, then put a sports bra on, with your leggings, and tennis shoes. And since you guys didn't have a heater or anything, the coldness of the building forced you to put on your sweater. Then you headed out the door and made yourself something to eat. Of course there wasn't much to make as you guys only had cereal, a few eggs, and a bowl of fruit Which you would've made the eggs but unfortunately the stove had yet to be put in, so you stuck to a bowl of cereal, _great._

As you sat down alone at the round table (a table you guys had just gotten), you heard some shuffling and when you looked up, Damian was there...with no shirt on.

 _Must've been working out. That would've been really good- No stop that Y/n. He's annoying and is just a really really ~~hot~~ arrogant bastard. Thank_ _you universe, you really know how to torture me,_ you thought.

"Y/l/n," Damian acknowledged.

"Damian," you nodded.

Instead of grabbing some fruit and going back to whatever he was doing he sat at the chair right across from you.

He looked at your choice of food, "TT, do you have any idea how much sugar they put into that cereal? It's a dumb and ridiculous choice of food."

_Did he really just insult my cereal?_

"Does it really matter? I mean, we need sugar to get our day going you know," you replied.

He rolled his eyes, "of course I know that. There are other choices than that sugar infested cereal."

"What like eggs I can make for myself? Oh wait we don't a stove yet! Or maybe an apple like what you have! But wait! That won't fill me up!" You finished rolling your eyes, sarcasm following it.

"Well it's a more healthy food choice than that."

And instead of responding to that, you got your phone out of your pocket. Then you searched up how much grams of sugar an apple had.

_19 grams, okay. Now how about-_

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hang on give me a minute," you replied and in return heard a TT.

You searched up how much grams of sugar your bowl of Frosted Flakes has.

_Look at that, 11 grams._

You grinned.

"You know Damian," you started, "this bowl of Frosted Flakes only has 11 grams of sugar while your apple has 12."

He raised an eyebrow at you, "that's impossible, that's literally coated in sugar."

"See for yourself _hot-shot,_ " you smugly held out your phone for him to look at and his whole face went pale.

_Ahh yes, The Outsmarting of Damian Wayne Vol. 1._

"I-I still stand by my statement," he said.

"The wrong statement? Are you sure about that? There must be something wrong with Damian-

"It's still healthy compared to what you have-"

"But yours has more sugar-"

" _Mine's,_ is important for all the training I did and the training I am going to do. It's an energy food for the whole day. Yours is just something quick and not long lasting like mine's."

"You're eventually going to need more energy than that you know."

"I'm not having this conversation anymore," he stood up.

"Because you know I'm right."

"You're really not, you're defending your bowl of cereal- which doesn't even have any _milk, might I add_ \- it's completely unhealthy. It might have less sugar but it's unhealthy all together." He walked to go throw his apple core away.

"I still stand by my statement." You said, using his previous defense.

He scoffed, "you keep eating that cereal and the calories will add up," he said as he started walking towards the training rooms, _again._

 _"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Making him stop in his tracks.

"Oh you know what I mean," his back was to you now and you were both at least 5 feet away from each other. "I'll have to call you Fat Bat if you keep eating that."

_That's it, this little shit's getting it!_

So you walked up to him from behind and corndogged him. The next thing you heard was a yell of both surprise and hurt from the man who just insulted you. 

_Good._

And when he fell over from the immense pain of his balls and ass getting kneed, you laughed so hard you fell yourself.

Unfortunately for everyone else, well and Damian, your laughing mixed with Damian's heavy body thudding on the floor woke everybody else up. So when you stopped laughing you were met with cranky, sleepy, Cass, Duke, Steph, and Harper.

"Ugh why are you guys being so loud?!" Duke said.

"Yeah it's like," Harper looked at her watch, "6 in the morning!"

Damian got off the floor, "if you all must know," Damian grit, "I was commenting on Y/n's food intake. Obviously she got upset over a tiny little suggestion."

"It wasn't a suggestion, it was an insult!"

"Wait, what'd he say?" Steph asked.

"He said if I keep eating that cereal," you pointed to your half eaten cereal, "than the calories will add up and he'll have to call me Fat Bat." You said.

At hearing this Steph walked over to Damian and hit his arm.

"Stop calling us girls fat! First my Fatgirl and now Fat Bat??!" She said.

"Whatever I'm going to train," he said as he walked off.

"Can we go back to sleep now? Or are you guys going to keep on fighting?" Harper said.

"If you want but we should be training this early," you looked at your phone, "I'm gonna go train but I might need backup with him in there." You said.

"I'd go with you but I'm too tired for all of this," Stephanie said. With that she went and Cass, Harper, and Duke followed her.

You sighed and walked into the training room. Hopefully he wouldn't try to get you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on what the internet gave me, that's how much grams of sugar there are in a bowl of Frosted Flakes and an apple. It might say it different somewhere else but that's what I was given so...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos pls


End file.
